


Rico's usual day on the way home.

by Himechi_kaori



Series: Rico and Anna : After the end [1]
Category: RiNa - Fandom
Genre: After Story, Cute, Elpis Kindom, F/M, Fluff, Other, married, stalk, triplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechi_kaori/pseuds/Himechi_kaori
Summary: He stopped his tracks at the sight of his beautiful wife.





	Rico's usual day on the way home.

Rico saw Anna from afar as he was walking home. He spots her on a construction site. Probably monitoring any fixation.

His eyes are locked to her. The way the wind blows her hair lightly and how she frowns make him flutter inside.

He is completelt aware that she is beautiful. But since they lived together, seldom did he thought she was breathe taking. This is one of those moments. Rico's eyes sharpen with focus.

His hand skillfuly placed the lens in. Making sure he isnt too obvious, zoomed for his wife. Never in his life did he appreciate buying a camera as much as this moment.

' Click- '

His fingers slowly pushed some buttons, and his pupils dilated as he lightly gasps at the view of his wife.

" ....wow. "

' wowowowowowowowow if I knew the picture quality would be like this I would've bought this a while ago. ' he thought. Immersing in that picture for a few more seconds, he then raised the camera to snap more, but Anna walked off rather fast after that.

' Ah. She's going home. ' he noticed how she smiles and took off her heavy weapons.

Just like that, he followed her trail and took pictures silently. Compared to then, he now likes taking pictures from her sides. Cause he is capable of it.

They walked towards home until he stopped at the bakery on their first floor

' She would always drink hot chocolate by the window right after work. ' Rico's mind assembled puzzles on which tree would get the best view of her and which tree is close enough not to be noticed.

Instead of returning home right away, he relaxed on the tree branch. His goal. To capture her face while drinking hot chocolate.

\----

" What were you doing on the tree dad? " Niina asks him the question.

" Hm? "

" You were stalking mom again weren't you? Right? " Aiden asks innocently. The three of them looked at him in the tree from the window when Anna was sleeping.

Eli came and ushered Rico to lend him his ear.

" If you show us the picture we promise not to tell mom " he tried negotiating.

Smiling warmly, he grabbed all three kids and placed them on their bed.

Sharing Anna's pictures with them had since become a necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
